The witch and the vampire
by Agent Aries
Summary: A witch who is named to be the destroyer of fate is recruited into Hellsing but struggles to get out without getting hunted down, will Alucard help her or end her? Sorry i really suck at summaries. AluXOC
1. First meetings

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT own Hellsing if I did Seras wouldn't have been such a whiny vampire

Chapter one; Uprooting

I hummed while tending to the black roses that grew along the wall of my kitchen, a breed I had created through breeding the darkest of the red roses together, ducking when the bag of cat food floated through the air due to a spell I had cast years ago. I pointed to the stereo and it kicked on playing a whitezombie cd. Normally I would start head banging but now I wanted a calmer atmosphere, so I switched the cd with and started to sing along. I swayed to the music slowly lifting from the ground to cut some of the roses for a bouquet. There was a knock on my front door making me yelp in suprise. I fell on my backside with a softly muted thump.

" Ouch." I rubbed the fast comming bruize and got up, scrambling to hid anything vaughly magical from whoever was behind the door.

But apparently my guests were not patient people. They shot my door down and pushed themselves in. In my doorway was a man dressed in a long red trench coat with a wide brined red hat, black pants, white dress shirt and orange sunglasses. His hair was ink black and was long enough to graze his shoulders and his pale lips were drawn up in a sarcastic smirk. His eyes that I could see over his glasses were the color of the blood moon. A vampire. I backed up to the back door only to feel the cold muzzle of a gun grind into my back. I looked back to see a woman with long platnium hair and icy blue/grey eyes. She was shorter than me, a easy feat me being 5'9" and all, but considering the fact that she could kill me without a second thought I desided to forgo the delicate flower stereotype. Queen ice bitch seemed to fit better.

A deep rumble of laughter filled the air causing me to shoot my gaze back at the vampire.

" What is so funny servant?" the icy blonde scowled.

" Our little witch has a temper I find refreshing, that's all." He chuckled as I threw up my mental barriers.

" Who are you?" I finally snapped.

" I am Sir Integera Wilgates Hellsing, this is Alucard."

" How nice of you to give me your names,now why are you here?"

" You, Clades Fata, have been found guilty of witchcraft. Do you deny it?"

" I don't." Integra seemed startled by my unhesitant answer.

" Good, now I don't have to deal with the paper work of killing you. Now girl you are under the juristiction of The Hellsing Organisation and therefore under our rules. IF you break them, you shall be delt with, are we understood?"

" I'd understand better as to why, me being a wiccan witch, would draw the attention of Hellsing?" Wiccans were a peacful people and generally didn't use magic to harm others with malicious intent, I do follow the old religion but I also have the blood of Morgana, Queen of the Witches, in my viens, something I'd rather keep to myself.

" You are fooling noone Clades. I know who is in your blood. I might add that your blood practicly sings compared to your ancestor's, Morgana." Alucard smirked.

The 'singing' blood left my face.

" Sir Integra?" I called to the woman that was curently grinding the gun into my back.

" Yes."

" I agree to your terms, allowing me to have my powers left alone, my property isn't sold, my crow and cat can come and go with me and that you get that damn gun out of my back before you make me hunch like a old woman." I bit out trying but failing to hide the distaste of asking someone to do something regarding my life.

Alucard chuckled.

" She could live in Sera's old room. Sera's is mated now and a free vampire, she's not going to come back." Alucard said sneering.

" Fine." She snapped before adding." Pack what is needed for a week. we shall send the rest to you later."

Integra spun on her heel and left.

Seeing how I was found out I set about spelling and warding my house so noone would trash it during my absence. Then I called my familiars to me on the roof of the ancient house and told them of our departure. I held Lyni in my lap her purring trying to reassure me while Lavren rested on my shoulder willing tohears my fears.

" I will find a way to escape from Hellsing then come back and live the rest of my life happily and not have to worry about becomeing what my father named me, Destroyer of Fate." I felt safe saying this, but then again I didn't know I was being watched...

This is my first fanfic so please be nice with your reviews... if you don't review I will put crumbs in your bed so you can't sleep mmuuUUAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!


	2. Dreams

DISCLAIMER:If I owned Hellsing would I write fanfics? The answer is no.

Chapter two; Dreams

_My brown hair curled around me as I stared at the bloody feathers in my hand. My back burned and blood was splattered on the floor like a little kid had fingerpainted with it. _

_"Rip her wings_

_So she cannot fly_

_Twist her legs_

_So she cannot run_

_Cut her tongue_

_So she cannot cast_

_At last she spoke_

_A messanger of Death_

_'I may be beaten but_

_My intention is forever strong_

_Death to those who oppose_

_My strength'"_

_That sadistic children's song haunted the air. I hugged myself and cowered on the floor desprate to make the sounds of children singing go steps rang threw the air distilling the singing. I looked up fearfully at who it father dragging my mothers corpse behind him._

_"She was an angel when I met her but she was really a witch that cursed my mistress to death. Your a witch too. Unclean filth, I'm going to clip your wings so you can't fly away and break your legs so you can't run from your punishment."_

_I opened my mouth to say something._

_"And I'll cut out your tongue so you can't cast your wicked spells."_

_I shook my head as he aproached me with a glinting silver knife._

I woke up in a cold was I? I nearly got whiplash when I whipped my head over to the sound of a chuckle.

"You are the most intresting person to watch." Alucard said.

I suddenly felt very under dressed in my tshirt and underwear.

"You were watching me sleep?" I half shrieked a pink blush spreading over my face.

He answered with a wide insane grin. It made him even more attractive then he normally was.

I threw a pillow at his dodged it and grinned so wide it looked like split his face in half.

"Nice teeth who's your dentist?" I asked sarcastic.

A booming laugh startled me and apparently not only me either. Soon Integra and a elderly gent I met earlier when I first got here named Walter rushed in my new room.

Integra came in with a gun read to fire.

"What happened? Alucard who did you kill?" Integra demanded.

"Noone Master.I'm just laughing because Clades remarked on my teeth." He grinned showing the dagger like teeth in question.

"What did you say to make him laugh like that?" Walter looked at me suspisious.

"I threw a pillow at him and when he grinned I said 'Nice teeth, who's your denist?'. That's it I swear!" I glared at Alucard who was getting more and more amused at the situation.

"You threw a pillow at him?" Integra stared at me with disbelief.

"Yes I did. Now I'd hate to be rude but, WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GET DRESSED?" I stressed.

Integra and Walter looked at my disleveled and half dressed state blushed a deep red and quickly left the room. Alucard smirked at me.

"Get out Alucard."

He grinned his disagreement.

"That wasn't a request." I blushed red with anger and embaressment and got up from under my covers opened my door and pushed Alucard out with a little help of my magic.

**Feeling better Clades? **Alucard's voice whispered in my head.

I knew he had seen my dream or at least felt my distress

**Much.**

**Good, because I'm sure Master would be upset if you killed all of the soldiers that saw you in your lacy red panties.**

**ALUCARD!**

His chuckle was all I got from my outraged scream. Bastard.

Now to find a way out of this place.

Well what do you think? REVIEW OR I WILL CAST A CURSE ON YOU


	3. First mission

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hellsing.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews! There is gonna be some Latin stuff in here, but I will translate in underlined words.

Chapter 3; First mission.

"You want to what!" I yelped.

"I thought I said it quite clearly Clades Fata, I want you to go to Nailsworth with Alucard and exterminate the freaks there. Walter shall bring you a weapon of your choice, I'm asuming that you have some sort of training background."

"I taught myself how to fight with short swords and daggers." I murmered, not wanting to give more information.

"Good, now get into your uniform, you leave at dusk."

"Uniform?"

A while later

"Na uh. No way in hell am I wearing that skirt." I shrieked at what Walter brought me.

A skimpy outfit in my opinion with a skirt that would my panties if I bent over. No thank you.

"But -"

"Walter is there anything that is longer and smaller in the chest area?"

"Sorry Miss but that is all we have at the moment, it was Seras' before she left."

"Seras, was she Alucard's fledgling?" I guessed using my intuition, Walter looked at me startled but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, But she left as soon as she drank Alucard's I go get a change of clothes? " I could tell that Walter was uncomfortable with the subject so I dropped it.

"No, I'll simply does this." I touched the skirt's hem and spread my fingers."Potestate dimitti."Power release, I whispered.

The cotton cloth grew, turned grey from it's original navy blue, and sewed itself into two pantlegs making slate grey slacks. I raised them up to examine my handiwork.

"Not too shabby, what do you think Walter?"

"I believe that you have a bright future in design ."

"Walter, why do you call me ? The others call me Clades."

"Clades seems very unladylike, I prefer to call you ."

"Well, as long as you want to it's cool with me."I smiled.

I thought of the last time I was addressed formally

_/flashback/_

_"Don't touch me!" I snapped as a teenager squeezed my ass. The dank air of the alleyway next to the orphanage father owned made my nose crinkle._

_"Come on babe, your daddy said it was alright. Said you liked it rough and kinky so I brought some friends." The alley grew crowded with ten men ranging in age from seventeen to forty-five._

_"No thank you, I'd rather die."I spat out._

_"Come on you'll be begging for more, I promise." _

_"Yeah. We heard that liked it extreme."Three guys can up from behind me and groped my body._

_Blood sprayed like rain before any of them could scream._

_I stared at the blades in my hands while waiting out the last of the falling burned in my eyes. Why father? Why do you hate me so much?_

_/end flashback/_

" are you feeling alright? You're very pale."

"I'm fine Walter, just let me get dressed and we can go."

"Good because I'm starting to get bored of waiting to see you fight." Alucard said his head popping through the wall his body on the other side of the wall. On instinct I picked up my chair and was about to throw it at his head when Walter stopped me.

", please restrain yourself from decapitating Alucard. I also have you weapons. I call them Lux and Umbra."Walter presented me with two dual edged short swords each about the length of my or Light had a ivory handle with a polished black onyx pearl set in platinium while Umbra or Shadow had a cherrywood handle with a white pearl set in black metal. Both blades were made of polished silver and had a streak of garnet running down the middle.

"Whoa! these must have cost a fortune! How did you get these on such short notice?"

"Actually Alucard provided them saying that they have been rusting in his estate for some time and deserved to be used in battle."

"I-I don't know what to say Alucard."I smiled at Alucard who still had his head sticking out of the wall.

"Well show me what you can do and we will be even."A impossibly wide smile split his face.

"Sounds good to me."

An hour later I was opening the door to a abandoned apartment sooner had I opened it had Alucard started shooting at ghouls I couldn't see yet. I pushed in front of him and calmly walked up to the horde of charging ghouls, the flesh falling off their faces like melted ice cream. With Lux and Umbra I started my bloody mission to release all of the unfortunate people that were turned into ghouls. Body parts flew in the air as they aproached me, blood temporarally filling my vision. I scowled at Alucard.

"How am I suppose to fill my debt to you if you prevent me from doing so?"

"You could forefill it in other ways."Alucard flashed a lechorous grin at me.

"Pervert."I grumbled and went on with my bloody business.

"How dare you call the NoLife King a pervert!"A female voice skreetched.

"Ouch, with that set of lungs you have a bright future in opera."I mocked rubbing my ear.

Alucard chuckled.

"You bitch."The vampire charged for me, claws and fangs ready to do damage.

I let her and used her own force to sink Lux into her heart.

"I'm a witch, not a try though." I laughed as she crumbled to dust.

_"Rip her wings_

_So she cannot fly_

_Twist her legs_

_So she cannot run_

_Cut her tongue_

_So she cannot cast."_ I froze at the sound of a man singing.

"No."I trembled and stepped backwards.

Alucard suddenly was there behind me protectively shielding me with his coat.

"Ah, didn't you miss me Clades?"

"No, I didn't...Father."

Cliffhanger! Sorry it took a while to upload this. Writer's block. Anyways I won't be able to get a new chapter in until next sunday acuse I'm going to my dad's :(

Review or Clades will stick pins into your voodoo dolls.


	4. Bad Parenting

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hellsing.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

My father,Gregory Melnight Zinc,stood perfectly at ease surrounded by rotting bodies,dead and undead.I wanted to cry and scream,throw up and run ,I would pluck my own eyeballs out if it meant that he would go I noticed that there was still some ghouls moaning 't they have disanimated along with the vampire?Unless...

"'re the vampire."I said,shaky.

" your wings grown back,clearly your tongue,eyes, and legs have."

I unconiously reached to touch my back.

"Maybe,maybe not.I haven't seen them but they must be beautiful."Alucard stated,stepping in front of me,his Jackle raised to fire.

Something was off about this whole ghouls weren't moving and father hadn't made a step towards us.

"Come and fire your gun me to pieces,then you will see that I have the power of God on my side."

"If you wish old man"Alucard raised his gun to shoot.

Suddenly I heard Lavren caw in the distance.

"wait!Don't shoot Alucard,it's a hidden curse!"But it was too soon as I smelled gunpowder I hit the was immortal,a thing of convienence in this situation really unless the curse wasn't to kill,then we were so screwed.

A wave of white smoke seeped out of the body that once belonged to my it was a shell that my father shed in favor for someone smoke bubbled out like water from his 's smelled putrid like rotting flesh that was stuffed in a dead skunk then microwaved for five minutes.I actively had to control my stomach so I wouldn't simply crinkled his nose like it was overly strong perfume.I was choking on it.

Then I heard a distinct bubbling noise coming from inside his chest.I looked sickened as I watched as the skin bubbled full of blood and red dripped from his orffices.

"Come give daddy a hug...Devil."

"Considering that you cut me up to itty bitty pieces last time...How 'bout no?"I couldn't help the smartass remark.

I was scared of my father hands down but I wasn't about to be afraid of a simple shed skin of his.

Alucard smirked evilly.I was about to make another crack at his teeth,forgetting my situation, when the body sudden popped like a balloon.A gold mist washed over us.I felt screaming pain arch through my body.I threw my head up as my spine twisted and rearranged itself, and my muscules tear and grow on my neck burned and my eyes felt like they were lower back and hips creaked painfully with the ripping of tendon,muscule,and legs felt like I've been running for a month straight and my ankles felt like they were run over by a teeth hurt as they grew my ears burned like fingertips ached as long claw like nails grew. I felt two points of acute pain in my shoulderblades,like needles pushing from the inside out.I vomited from the pain.I already knew that two black wings were now on my back,glittering with blood.

I looked over at Alucard who was reasembling from the 'pop'.Once he was in one piece again I glared at him.

"You lucky son of a bitch."I growled as I tried to get up from the bloody floor.

Unsteady I walked to Alucard and promptly fell in his arms.

"I wonder how Master will take the news."

"About what?Me having wings,or that we ran into my father?"I said wobbily.

Alucard picked me up bridal style,I didn't mind, and started to walk to the exit.

"Your wings."

"Oh,hmmm.I don't have any energy.I'm gonna pass out."

"I get shot at least once a so weak."He said that with a straight face but I could tell that he wanted to see my outraged face.

"Oh,wait I feel the energy to decapitate you now."

"Somehow I doubt you can walk to Hellsing unconcious."

"Smartass." Then promptly passed out in his arms

I woke to screaming.

"CLADES!"Sir Integrga yelled pissed off at me for Goddess knows why.

"Can't a girl get some sleep in this circus you call Hellsing?"

"Status report."

"Well my mouth tastes like kitty litter ,my ass hurts,my head feels like it's gonna expload and there isn't words for how much my back hurts."I said with a straight face, suddenly feeling the need to laugh at Integra's flustered expression.

"No,the mission."

"Ask someone who was awake the whole time,namely Alucard." I mumbled hugging the covers around me.

"Get up."

"Five more minutes mommy."I snapped getting irritated.

"I'm hardly your mother."

"Really?Then I wonder were I got that stick up my ass when someone bugs me."I growled.

Integra grabbed my covers and yanked them off of me.

"I said get up."

"I can sometimes tell the future and I sense a cat fight between you and me if you don't back off."

"It's not that bad."

"Really?When your daddy burns your eyes out,cuts out your tongue,breaks your legs,rips off your wings then has the nerve to curse you to feel that pain backwards then you can yell at me,but sense your father was not a evil psycho that gets off on the pain of his daughter I would like you to,."I ranted at her my wings flaring in aggitation.

I must have looked downright homicidal because she actually backed off.

"Fine,but get on with queen wants to see you."

",ain't that dandy."I grumbled.

So sorry about that missing chapter thing I think it glitched when I uploaded it,but thank you .Fortune for pointing it out


	5. The Queen is my adoptive grandma!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hellsing.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter five

The meeting with the queen did not go like I thought it would.I couldn't seem to shut if I wasn't filling her Highness on the mission I was uttering a sarcstic quip or I was being a smartass to the Vadican I when Integra moved to scold me her majesty stopped her saying that I reminded her of someone.

"Come with me to the portait gallery.I wish to prove something."She said and all I could was nod and hope for it to end.

The queen wasn't bad,actually she was a engaing character,but I couldn't focus with Integra glowering at me and Anderson staring openmouthed at my wings.

I sneered at Anderson and flared my wing to full length,twice my hieght in length,and winked at Integra's face trying not to smirk at Anderson.

I felt a light rap on my rear.I spun and was suddenly in the arms of Alucard.

"What do you think your doing?"He snapped sounding irritated for some reason.

"Well,I was on the word was."I smirked and twirled away like a dancer.

"Alucard restrain yourself in front of the queen please."

"How dare ye touch a angel feel the taste of me holy steel."Anderson yelled and barroled towards Alucard like a bowling ball.

"Um,your highness are we almost there.I don't think Integra can hold out much longer without busting a vien."I whispered to the wrinkled but regal woman.

"We are close dear friend."She giggled.

Her giggle made the three stop for a moment.

"What?"I said innocently,sarcasm heavily laced through my sugary tone.

"Here.I knew you looked familier."THe queen stated and presented a painting of a woman with curled brown hair and bright yellow had a scar on her high arched cheekbone that I knew I would recongise anywere.

"Avia?"Grandmother?I said automaticly sinking into my native tongue, accent changed along with my lanuage as I remembered my many pleasent memories with her.

"Yes, this is Marina Fata your always called me Regina never told me what it meant."

" meus es aviae,de te loqueretur in omni tempore."You were my grandmother's best friend,she talked about you all the time.I smiled at the queen.

"I'm sorry what are you saying."

"Oh!I'm sorry I slipped into my native tongue."

"And that is?"

"Ancient latin."Alucard answered for me.

"It's been dead for could-"

"I have some of my ancestor's memories.I said that you were avia's best friend and that she talked about you alot."I stated.

"Ah."

"Sacred angel please bless me and the Vadican for being ye faithful servants and please destroy ye filthy heathens."Anderson said on his knees in front of me.

"-avia can I?"_heart-grandmother can I?_I pulled puppy eyes on the queen.

"Outside,try not to destroy to many was getting a bit annoying anyways."Cordis-avia nodded and walked down to the room we were in.

"Anderson do you wanna meet God?"

"If ye lord wishes me to."

"Even if your sent by Clades Fata?"_destroyer of the fates?_ I smirked at his shocked face and kicked it out into the back garden.

"Clades I told you,don't enage with the morons will take as a act of war."Integra said,tapping her foot on the ground.

"Or an act of catholics have always viewed me and my ancestors as there messangers of God,but when the wing gene skipped, my family was burned alive,skinned,stoned,drowned,and skinned for being 'pagan heretics'.I'm going to make him pay for what was done, since he personally saw my mother off into the sumerlands."I growled as painful memories that were mine and my kin's washed over me.

I floated down to the garden, my black wings suspending me,making me looking more heavenly then I did already,black feathers as soft as down pillows floated all around me my brown hair twisting in the wind.

"Sacred angel have I commited a sin?"Anderson said ,his irish accent marring the words.

"Yes,consider this atonement."I sneered evilly and had the funnest time with him,his regeneration powers making it even more fun to rip him a new one.

"Hath Ine beene atoned?"He said once I stopped hitting his face,his broken jaw plus his accent making it almost impossible to talk.

"Hmm,you don't seem to remember who I this will jog your memory; a little angel huddling in the corner,you tried to take her to the Vadican but she fought you and said 'don't touch me, I am the angel of death and I will take your soul soon.'"

The look on his face was priceless as recongition dawned.

"Ye are the spawn of that devil worshipper!"

"Watch your tongue is my mother,deceased or not you will pay her respect."I growled sounding an aweful lot like a pissed out Inegra.

"Ye heteric scum,dog of hellsing."I smirked at him when he raised his baronet.

"Says the one who was begging me to 'atone' him just a minute ago."

"Devil's whore!Ye tricked me."

"Now,now don't be so childish, I never said I was an angel, now did I?It's your own fault for not remembering and comming up with a explaination that was so off the mark."I said in a mothering voice, the one saying awe-your-so-cute-when-your-stupid.

"You look like your going to pop a vien, so stressed?"I said my tone sugary sweet.

"Dear one, as much as I enjoy watching his face turn purple with rage, but my Master said we are going."Alucard said,his arms wrapping around my waist adn his chin resting on my shoulder, his breath caressing my neck like a lover.

I had to fight the blush from rising to my smirked evilly like he knew I was trying to hide it.I looked over at Anderson to see that he really did pop a eye was red as blood pooled under the surface.

"I didn't think I would be right."I spoke, struggling not to laugh.

Alucard looked and full out laughed at Anderson.

"Stop, we should go before he busts another vien."I snerked and turned around with Alucard still touching my waist.

He held me close and before I could say that I wasn't about to test the laws of matter he stepped through the wall with me in was disconserting to say the least to suddenly find myself in the car on Alucard's lap but it wasn't the worst sensation.

I'm so sorry this didn't get up dad is going through his second divorce and dragged me into it,effectivly getting my laptop taken away. Anyways review or I shall tickle you until you cry for mercy


	6. Sickness

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hellsing.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6

Integra was in a state of stress because of a sudden massive outbreak of ghouls and vampires in random places all over making all of Hellsing on full .

I stumbled along the hallway in a sudden caught me from falling flat on my touched my forehead, his cool hand feeling perfect against my flushed skin.

"You have a fever."Alucard frowned.

"Don't worry it will go away.I'll be fine."I assured him and moved to my room.

The rest of that week Lyni and Lavern bothering me to see the doctor.I ignored them as my stubbornness to beat this illness grew.I wasn't coughing or puking but dizziness grew and chills took over my body. My fever skyrocketed and my breath grew and heat flashes I will see the doctor.A memory of a scalple slowing cutting off my wings and my eyes flashed behind my eyes at the mention of , I'll beat this so I thought.

That evening was a meeting of some sort.I forget which,my memory has been failing me as of late.I walked slowing down the seemingly long hall, the walls spinning out of control.I fell against the wall trying to regain my footing, hot and cold flashes making me shiver.I finally made it threw the huge door and the meeting had already started.

"Clades!You know I do not tolerate you have a explaination."I leaned heavily against the wall, with all of the eyes looking at me.

Alucard wasn't there.

"I-I don't ha-have one Sir..."My voice faltered as I strained to stand straight up.

"Are you alright Clades?"

"Ye-eah.I've got a little ..."My knees fell from under me and my head cracked on the floor.

I looked around dazed from the floor,how did I get here?My hair was sprawled around me like melted chocolate on the floor, my wings extended fully, my eyes was I here?Were was here?I feel lost?I want someone near .Who's Alucard?Why do I want Alucard near me to protect me.

"Clades!"I heard a strong female cry from far of faces were in my vision, none of them was the face I wanted to

"Alucard."I said when strong arms picked me up from the floor

The world got grey around the edges.

"She's practily on fire!"A older male voice said.

"Get her to the doctor!"I screamed in protest,hold the strong being holding me for comfort as exhausted tears fell down my face.

"Why didn't she go earlier?"

"She needs help!"

"Her heart's beating erraticly!"

"To the ER,quickly."

So many them, they hurt,they grate on my ears.I gripped my head and shrieked at the noises that were scratching in my head like infected rats.

"Alucard can you get her there?"

"Yes."That simple word from the deep menaceing voice numbed the pain and the unbearable heat inside my head like a fresh artic breeze.

the comforting arms were gone with a stiff cold paper covered eyes flew was so many men in white held a needle another a tray of shiney metal tools another with pills and a IV was father?He is doing this,he's watching my wants my blood to stain the white sheets and the tools as his minion doctors tear me up from the inside docctor touched my wing in facination.I jerked violently.

"Donec non elit. Morbi commodo mi non dolor. Pater ego interficiam te Volo. Volo vos sine LANCINO!"Your here aren't 're watching my pain aren't !I'll kill you! I will.I will rip you apart!I cackled in latin as I whipped around the room violently ripping all I could from the room onto the floor. Claws grew from my fingertips and my eyes glowed a disturbing maleviolent magenta.

"Clades calm down!we want to help you."A womans voice called from over the intercom.

"Mea asinus! Es usura idem eadem idem ars non te mortificamur. Tu mater mea! Corporis infamis et tu eam reanimated esca mea Tu me fecisti interficiam eam! Ipsum!"My ass!You are using the same trick aren't you!You killed my mother!You disgraced her body and reanimated her to bait made me kill her!You!,I raged,storming around like a dark avenging angel creating chaos and bringing hell to earth.

"Clades!"A male voice snapped at me.

I stilled instantly at the one voice I could really hear and understand.

"Alucard,My memories are taking over."I clutched my head and tried to calm down.

His white gloved hands covered my eyes and gently touched my hand.A cool void was there giving me temporary sanity.

"Better?"He said in the dead quiet.

"Thank you ,you have to strap me down before you can do anything.I give my consent if you deem it safe."I said in english trembling as insanity threatened to take over my senses.

"Hurry."Alucard snapped at the petrified doctors,who were somehow unharmed during my rage.

I felt it surge again when silver cuffs strapped me to the bed.

"Alucard!"I screamed as flashes of blood and the dead,bloated,purple tongued face of my mother overcame me once again.

I thrashed against the restrains.I twisted a writhered as the doctors worked over me to try to understand my eyeteeth grew to dagger like fangs and my back arched against the hair floated and my magic charged the took everything I had not to fry the doctors trying to help me.

"Alucard adiuva me!"Alucard help me!,I shrieked,hating my weakness.

**I will help you my little witch.**Alucard soothed me.

I closed my eyes in a sigh of took my mind somewere soothing and dark,the moon full and pregnant with light.

_**Thank you Alucard.**_

**I would do much for you little witch.**

_**Why?**_

**Perhaps you have grown on me.**I flushed at his words.

**I must go my mic****ă vrajitoare****.My master calls for me to notice her as to why you are like this.**

_**Oh,just forget I'm here.I would not be pleased.**_I stuck my tongue out at him.

His laugh ribbrated through my body or rather mind as he left me to this perfect world.I wonder though how long will I dream in this perfect world?

I think I'm gonna change the rating to if you think I I had this idea for Clades to go crazy for a while but I couldn't figure out a way to do it so thus got vomited up at 3;'t hurt me if it you know you want to...or Clades will go crazy on your ass.


	7. Integra's spotlight

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hellsing.

Thanks for the reviews!

chapter 1

NARRITIVE POV

Everyone looked over at the still body of the winged woman strapped to the table in fear,for her and from she had lashed out she looked like the harbringer of ultimate destruction,screaming in a tongue long dead and tearing to room hair was suspended like it was in water and her eyes glowed a murderous hands were curled in long talons and her mouth was filled with daggerlike teeth, purple static lightning charging in the Alucard dared to approach only Alucard calmed thought the Alucard would have to kill her but he suprised everyone with a gentlness that was never seen rememered the incident with a ill feeling.

INTEGRA POV

The door opened weakly just when I was getting to the issue of the Vatican threatening to invade if we did not show them the 'angel'.I saw Clades leaning against the door heavily with tired stood weakly both hands on the door for support.

"Clades!You know I do not tolerate lateness,do you have a explaination?"I asked, trying to give her a little slack.

"I-I don't ha-have one Sir..."Her voice cracked and faded as she started to slip to the ground,stubborn to stay up.

"Are you alright Clades?"I started for her.

"Ye-eah.I've got a little ..."I rushed over when her eyes rolled up into her skull and her head made a resounding crack on the tile.

"Clades!"I shouted and suddenly felt Alucard's presence.

Alucard phased from the floor and cradled Clades to his chest.

Walter ran up to her and touched her forehead.

"She's practicly on fire!"He shouted very unWalterlike.

"Get her to a doctor!"I demanded.

Clades screamed and clutched to Alucard like a face lined with worry,something I have never seen before.

"Why didn't she go earlier?"All of the other people in the room exclaimed.

"She needs help!"

"Her heart's beating erraticly!"Clades started to scream again clutching her head.

"To the ER,quickly."

"Alucard can you get her there?"I asked for once not demanding because of the gentle face he made to Clades.

"Yes."Clades visibly relaxed.

A while later I watched Clades from a soon as Alucard placed her on the hospital bed she opened her eyes and began to panic.

Her transformation from panicy girl to infuriated angel was screetched what I asumed were obseneities in a language I never heard out flew around her room, her wrath like a hurricane, destructive and beautiful.

"Clades calm down!We want to help you."I called to her over the intercom.

She let out a long stream of a dead language in responce.

I could see Alucard's face grew darker with concern from the moniter.

"Clades!"He snapped.

Clades stopped slowly raised her arms to cover her ears and shook her head, her face frozen in terror.

" memories are taking over."I could hear her whimper.

Memories?

Alucard walked to her hands raised, like he was going to grab her.I was about to order him not to touch her but Alucard got to her eyes widened.

Alucard gently covered Clades wide open eyes, like to hide the horrors of whatever she could see be we couldn"t,and traced a vien on her hand until her fingers losened and dropped to her sides.

"Better?"

"Thank you ,you have to strap me down before you can do anything.I give my consent if you deem it safe."I blinked at the first sane words from Clades.

Alucard layed her down on the bed and snarled at the pertrefied the silver shackles snapped closed Clades seemed to lose it twisted and screamed at everyone in the screamed Alucard's name like a prayer.

She turned her head to Alucard and said something, the only thing I was able to understand was his fell asleep suddenly and Alucard pushed back the sweat slicked hair from her face revealing the small smile that graced her lips.

Alucard turned on the doctors.

"Fix her body or I will eat you all."Alucard snapped his shark teeth near thier faces and when the nodded he promptly left to his room.

Alucard I want a report.

**It seems that Clades' memories are repeating themselves as a hallusination.I have her mind inside mine to stop them from destroying her.**

The cause?

**I'm not sure,maybe the spell that demon put on that body caused this.**

Alucard, I want her father to pay for this understand?But first we will tend to Clades.I ordered,realising that I thought of Clades as a friend,not a bothersome witch anymore.

**Yes, my master.**

I thought that Integra needed some it took so long to get up, no excuse review button is calling to you.


	8. The last memory

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hellsing. *Crying in the corner*

Thanks for the reviews! Warning this chapter is a bit fluffy!

chapter 8

I wandered aimlessly through the cool forest that Alucard put me in to relieve me of my memories.I heard the water and the whistling of the wind through the leaves create the most lovely of music.I twirled letting the cold air soak into my being.I wonder where Alucard was?I missed his sadistic did I have to fall in love with that-wait did I just-I love Alucard?I shook my 's annoying,he likes to startle me,he's a pervert,he's arrogant and is one sadistic demon.I listed his faults ticking off my could be charming and could carry a intellegent could be caring and was extremely gentle sometimes and the hottest thing on earth!He was playful and his darkness attracted me like a moth to a flame.I realised that I could keep listing things of things that I liked about eyes widened to the size of dinner crap I do love him!For the remainder of the day I pondered my relationship with past,waiting for Alucard to I got bored with waiting and walked far into the dense forest.A soft memory fluttered acroseed my mind like a butterfly but also like a butterfly I couldn't just grab it.I took adeep breath and opened my lips to sing the oldest song in the memory of my ancestors.

**"**Contingere potest meus pennas

Caelum et nubes

Utrum timor in medio cordis tui

Non cognovimus, et iniqua

Rideat me male

Et mortuus est profluvio sanguinis

Lorem ipsum

Ego pro uno

Ille me iustum

Qui ad me

Exspuerunt in faciem hostes I

Ac si ne moriar

Semper enim me iustum

Ibi in adiutorium meum caelo"My wings that can touch

The sky and the clouds

Are the fear within your heart

Not known and unfair

Mistreated I smile

Bleeding and dying

I smile

I fight for the one

The one just for me

The one who I belong to

I spit in the enimies face

And care not if I die

For I always have the one just for me

There to help me in the sky

"What song is that?"I spun to see Alucard smiling down at me with a glint of something in his eyes.

"I don't really 's always been there in our a whisper of a song until it is sung out loud."I said wistfully and turned around a tree.

Alucard was suddenly holding me to his suprisingly warm chest.I looked up at him confused.

"Why-"My words were swallowed by Alucard's kiss.

My arms snaked around his neck as I kissed him back with fevor.

"Get well soon,I won't allow what is mine to be weakened like this for long."He broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hmm.I should be better soon."

"What is happening to you?"His cool breath made me shiver in delight.

"It's a test I happens to those who have wings and the one just for them."

"The one just them?"

"Yes and it would be you in this case.I go through all of the most painful events in my life and if I endure it something will happen."

"What will happen?"

"I don't know,noone has survived the test and got away with there sanity.I only have one more memory and if you help me I will make it through."

"What must I do?"He pulled back from my neck and looked at me with a face of upmost concern.

"Return me to my body and if I hurt someone promise you will kill me."I looked into his blood red eyes.

They narrowed.

"I will not kill you."He said sternly

"You might have to!"

"I will not lose my mate!"He snapped at me, anger licking at my skin like fire.

I kissed him,tears welling up.

"Alucard if I kill someone I will already be passed the point of sanity.I wouldn't be me anymore."I said my voice steady dispite my fear, bypassing what he had called me.

I looked deep into my memories,those who have taken this test did not come out minds were shattered because of the last memory that none remembered and none wished memory of our first who saw it could show the memory because their minds were nothing but a void of white after the test.I feared that I would be erased like the ones before me.

Alucard's hold of me tightened.

"Fine.I will try to do as you ask."I gave him a watery smile.

"Do not die."

"Oh, I don't know."I said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Heh,I guess I will just has to enjoy you will I can."He smiled a mouthful of crocadile teeth.I felt very warm and squirmed against him slightly.

"ALUCARD!"Integra's voice sounded like thunder, no body but had plenty of strength.

I jumped startled.

Alucard laughed like a maniac.

"Yes my master?"

"Anderson is here."At the sound of his name Alucard's lips stretched into a impossible grin.

"Oh?Whatever for?"

"To kill us bloody heathens and to capture Clades to bring her to the Vatican."At the Alucard lost his smile.

"He will not!"He growled into my hair.

"Then kill him."I said

He grinned at me and gave me a sissling kiss.

"Whatever your doing Alucard hurry up!"Integra growled.

Alucard smirked and turned away to leave.I gripped his sleeve.

"Wait take me with faster this is over with the faster I can kick Anderson right in his holy wafers."I grinned mirroring Alucard's sadistic smile.

Alucard beamed at the imagery and nodded though and tucked me close to his side under his coat.

I cuddled closer and closed my eyes into his chest.

"I love you."I heard him say softly, so much so that I thought I misheard.

"I love you too."Suddenly I was back in my body tembling and jerking against the restraints.

"Nnnuggghhhh!Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"I screamed as waves of fire were shoved down into my lungs.I couldn't breath.

I was tied up the steel bands still burning hot and searing my pooled in my was the last memory. Hungar stabbed at me like knives.

"Tu tamen silentium tuum!"Will you still keep your silence! A roman general spit on my wanted to know where my child was so he could kill her.

Instantly I thought of Alucard.I looked up at him from were I was on the ground with hot melted metal being poured on my skin.I smiled and spat at him.

"Quantum in te sus FOEDUS!"Yes, you disgusting pig!

"Loco eius in aqua."Put her in the water The general said with a sneer.

The soldiers picked me up roughly opening the burns on my body and tied boulders to my clipped wings and my dragged me to what looked like a tank with thick glass pushed me in roughly.I glared at them from within the tank the saltwater burning my eyes as I held my breath.I saw his angered face and I smirked at stabbed me through the stomach with his flowed and looked like red flowers as my air senses burned as salt water invaded my body.I struggled and writhered against the bonds that held they are downing me and burning lungs felt heavy with the water inside them.I felt cold and everything stung like beestings.I screamed into the harsh was he doing this?Why did he want to kill our daughter? He was suppose to be the one just for me. Why!I was dying slowly, I could feel it creeping.I thrashed in the .Why!WHY!I looked at the one just for he was was short and his eyes were not the blood red I loved so was not Alucard.I won't allow myself to die without seeing of my hands slipped free of the metal was he, the one just for me.I touched the glass feeling it glass shattered releasing me from my prison.I coughed harshly and felt the bite of a apear sinking into my shoulder.

"Mori iam!"Die already! I convused as he words sunk in.

"Ubi es? Hic iustus mihi!Nam quis me liberabit me delectat!"Where are you?The one just for me!One just for me,save me please! I cried out for him.

"iustus alter vobis?Quid miseranda spurius esset tua?Quid potest contingere tibi resistere?"one just for you?What pitiful bastard would be yours?What being can stand to touch you? I sobbed at his cruel words.

"That would be me."A low timber snarled, filling the air with menace and outrage.

"Alucard!"I shouted with joy.

Alucard impaled the general with a long piece of broken glass and left him slowly bleeding to death on the knelt by me and tore off the metal bindings.I smiled and weakly touched his cheek.

"you came for me."I nearly cried with joy.

I kissed him and circled my arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"I will always come for you my mică vrajitoare.Always."He growled into my hair.

I beathed deeply and felt something enter my bloodstream like a drug.

"And I will always find you,NullaVitae meus rex."My NoLife King.

AWWWWW! It is so cute!Don't worry though Clades with go batshit crazy in the next vel magnis ero vobis ad vescendum.Review or I shall be forced to eat you.XD


	9. Only mine

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly it is painfully obvious that I do not own I did I wouldn't have beaten up the lawyer  
>Thanks for the reviews!<br>Chapter 9

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes felt like I had slept for enternity.I tried to rub my eyes but my hands were restrained.I tugged and they shattered like glass.I yawned and rubbed my face.  
>"Have you wakened Clades,my NoLife Queen?"I looked at the handsome man dressed in red as he lifted my hand to kiss it.<br>My heart warmed and I smiled at him.  
>"Yes Alucard,Nam me quidem."The one just for me<br>I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, the shackles falling away, his arms resting around my waist.  
>"Alucard!We have a more pressing issue than that."Integra boomed, flushing like a virgin bride.<br>"Ah, judas priest."Alucard smirked and released me.  
>"Yahoo!Let's go kick some holy ass!"I grinned widely and flexed my wings.<br>I blinked and touched the white feathers their tips tainted vermillion red as was my dark chocolate hair.I smiled and walked over to the doors.I kicked them open my sadistic hostility showing as Anderson appeared in my view slaughtering Hellsing soldiers.  
>"Hey Anderson!Couldn't wait to see me could you?"I smiled my eyes alight with mischief.<br>He jerked to dazed for a white linen hospital gown fluttering in the gusts that my wings hair whipped around my face and my grin was pulsed though my veins like a could that have been so hard?The kast memory wasn't that bad.I have this power now, filling me to the brim.I want more, more of this wonderful fantastic , give me more.I will kill you all if you don't give me more!I hesitated for a mere moment to contemplate what had just run through my mind.  
>Vos vere volo amplius?Do you really want more? A voice so old yet youthful asked me in a multitoned voice.<br>sola tutus esse oportet qui enough to protect those who need to be protected.I said honestly.  
>Bonum est igitur quod accipietis, moneantur, oportet quod datur vel magna eris uno ,then that's what you shall receive,be warned,you must control what is given or you will be the one that is controled. The voice of the mother of my family said pleased, then she disapeared.<br>I smiled softly and lonefully.I looked down at Anderson still trapped from my image.  
>"Judas priest!Are you going to stand there and drool or are you going to fight me."I laughed an dove at him.<br>HIs baronets flashed and my nails glittered like garnets gems in our fight.I tasted his blood on my lips and the few nicks I sustained splattered like liquid roses on the Alucard tried to interven I shushed him and with a promise that I wouldn't kill him Alucard sat discontent in the doorway watching 's is so cute sometimes.I was about to put my hand through Anderson's chest again when he pulled out a yellowing piece of paper with words from the Bible on it.  
>I flicked him.<br>"What's that supposed to do?"My sneer would have made Alucard proud.  
>"Be gone demoness!"He shoved it in my face.<br>I touched it lightly and imediatly curled up into a ball on the floor.  
>Clades?I heard Alucard's concerned voice ring in my head.<br>Shh, just watch.I tuned him out knowing he would somehow punish me am I a masochist?  
>"Oh!Ah!You would harm me!A mortal angel, born here to protect the weak?"I panted and secretly winked at Alucard who watched with a gleam of mirth in his eyes.<br>Anderson fell for my theatrics, and I mean he fell hard.  
>Anderson knelt next to me holding my hand.I thumped my wings face covered by a curtain of dark brown and red hair.<br>"Aye am sorry lass.I-I-I seek yer forgivness sweet lass."I smirked softly as the holy piece of paper got closer to my face.  
>"Father?"I said meekly as I touched the paper with my fingertips.<br>"Yes me little angel?"I leaned up from his lap, I felt the waves of jealousy coming from Alucard and had to stamp down a snort of amusment.  
>I crushed the paper in my hands.<br>"I'm not your angel."I got in his face and smiled the widest most sadistic grin that could fit on my face.  
>The look of pure shock made Alucard and I burst out in sadistic gleeful laughter.<br>With a beat of my wings I picked him up and tossed him out of the fourth story window, glass shattering and glimmering like petals in the air.I whistled as Anderson fell and finally when he looked like a red waterballoon explosion I make the boom sound.I giggled and little as I saw Anderson's body go through the slow process of healing wrapped his arms around my waist, his large frame swallowing me.  
>"That was quite a show, my little actress, but I won't forgive how close you were to that priest so easily.I think that you will need to be punished."He growled in my ear making me shiver.<br>I turned my head to him a mischievious sparkle in my eye.  
>"You're so cute when your jealous."I kissed his cheek, then bit my lip to keep from smiling at his annoyed face.<br>Suddenly we were in his room with me on his throne and him looming like the hottest boogie man in front of body heated from the close proximaty.  
>Alterum ad uos dono unum, immortalitatem tibi formosam saccularius gift for you and your 'one', immortality for you my lovely trickster first mother's voice didn't ring just in my head but in Alucard's too.<br>My eyes widdened at the look on Alucard's face as he slanted a look at me and wider still when he smiled at coat and hat disappeared and he leaned closer to me.I looked deep into the blood red eyes I loved so much and felt my cheeks get heavy with blood.  
>"I think I know what your punishment is now my NoLIfe Queen."Alucard's lips hummed against the skin of my neck and his fangs grazed the flesh of my collarbone.<br>I shivered and wrapped my arms around him when his fangs sank into my shoulder, pleasure pain ensnared me like a butterfly in a spider's web.  
>"Alucard."I panted.<br>He wrapped his arms around my torso in tight claws bit into the skin of his back as I felt my blood drip down the front of my pulled back and I looked into my gold eyes.  
>"You are mine!"I felt something click with my heart.<br>I kissed him fiercly my heart pounding faster then it ever has.  
>" your' and as you are mine"I smiled up at him and pulled him down to my neck.<br>"If I am only your's then you are only .Only mine!"I shivered from his fierce possessiveness.  
>I gasped when he bit my neck.<br>"Yes."

O-O, oh my goddess! Major hot and heavy!But I'm not gonna show ya anymore otherwise it wouldn't be rated T would it?As for people who waited for Clades to go crazy sorry but that is gonna wait a little bit longer.I wrote the chapter for that and desided to wait until the major smackdown later, oops!Not gonna say anymore but review or you will never know what happens in the end, ! 


	10. Hypocrite Priest

DISCLAIMER: insert disclaimer that states the obvious

I want thank everyone from the USA,Finland,Portugal,Estonia,Australia,Turkey and Romania for reading!SO sorry about not updating sooner, highschool keeps me on my toes but I've still got straight A's (I nearly died from disbelief when the report card came),Well I'll just shut up now.

Chapter 10

"Uh,um,?"I said when Enrico Maxwell sat down next to me at dinner with Integra and Walter serving her, fighting the urge to break his fingers off.

"Hello my dear."My eye twitched when his hand touched my knee.

"I'm going-"To break your hand, was what I was going to say but Maxwell had more balls then I thought and shushed me with his finger pressed to my lips.

"Hush, I know of your predictament with that sow's pet.I shall save you child of God."I winced at the G word.

I hope Integra doesn't get too pissed for what I'm gonna do to him.

This all started when Integra announced that Maxwell was comming here to discuse a possible allaince or at least a truce.I shrugged her off and simply thought that he was a normal priest that would have serious issues with Alucard and I, but has been the perfect stalker and pervert ever sence Alucard left on a three day mission in I knew he was going to be there at the training facility I would have never have gone.

FLASHBACK

"Ok Walter hit me with your best shot."I smiled.

Walter and I had a I couldn't land a hit on him within ten minutes then I would have to do the entire manor's laundry, if I did though, he had to help me find wild and rare his wires glittering he smile chilled me to the ,oh.

"Of course milady."The glint of silver was all the warning I had before Walter unleashed his hellish wires on me.

"Goddess!Are those things alive?"I yelped and parried and wire with Lux.

"Of course not milady."Walter eyes flashed excitedly.

I jumped and felt my shirt get split in Goddess for sports bras.I nodded for him to continue at his worried wires suddenly contracted and bit into my skin.I could barely , finally a good serious fight.I smiled and flexed my wires snapped like thin sewing frowned but a gleam of excitment was in his eyes.

"Come on Walter thats not all you can do right."I prodded him.

He grinned.

Wires flew out and tried to capture me but I dodged all of them but the flicking tip of one that shallowly cut my cheek.I whipped the blood and licked it from my I heard a door open and close but I paid little mind to wire cut my arm.I saw his wires shoot towards me like arrows.I had no choice but to get in the air to avoid white wings extended and with one powerful pump of my wings I was high in the air.I threw Umbra at Walter, cutting threw the wires like butter and slightly cutting Walter's blossumed on his white shirt.

"I win!Hahahaha!"I smirked and did a triumphant twirl in the air.

"You were hiding this angel here!Are you planning to taint this beautiful creature with this dark place."I turned to see Enrico Maxwell looking astonished at me.

FLASHBACK END

Maxwell's fingers lightly touched my thigh.I was about to bust a has been gone four days now and I missed and worried about him,also Maxwell wouldn't dare to even look at me if he was around fingers tried to venture further but I grabbed them in a bone crushing grip.

"I'm going to break everything bone in your hand if you touch me again!Do you understand Maxwell?"I stood up and snapped at him.

"It's the curse of this ,Clades,you don't-"He reached to touch my face,Integra too shocked by my outburst to react.

A white gloved hand grabbed the priest's wrist and disloacted it from the pop I heard and the delightful scream of pain from Maxwell.

"What's this I hear about you touching my woman Maxwell?"I felt my lips turn up into a goofy grin at the sound of his steel velvet voice.

"Alucard!"I cried out happy to have my man back.

"yours?"

"Yes,and I am hers."As if to prove that point Alucard turned towards me and kissed the living daylights out of me.

I still had my goofy smile on my face when we phased out of the room, leaving the perverted holyman to Integra's wrath.

We were in his,no now our room in the basement.

"What took you so long NullaVitae meus rex."My NoLife King.I asked and climbed on top of him in his throne.

I straddled him and nuzzled close to his chest, leaving a trail of small nips and kisses on his skin.

**Love, as much as I wish to continue I don't think our guest would appreciate the show.**

_**NullaVitae Rex,sense when did you suddenly care about another's thoughts?**_

**Sense you my little witch.**

_**Who is the guest?**_

**My once fledgling Seras , and her attitude as a vampire...**

_**What?**_

**Lets say she makes PETA look like serial killers.**

_**Ugh,a pervy,annoying priest,and a whiney,mouselike,vegatarian 's next?Integra's going to wear a dress and do the cancan?**_

Alucard's loud and bold laughter filled my ears making me join in with his quieted and suddenly clung to me like a child does his favorite strong arms encased me and his nose was buried in the curve of my neck.

_**What's wrong my beloved?**_

**Seras Victoria,I think that she will try to hurt you.**

_**Why?**_

**She had a bit of a crush on me but I refused her.I do not like women who try to be something they are not.**

_**Ah, I it on! If she's got issues with me and tries to make a move on you I'm gonna kick her ass three ways till Sunday.**_

**My little treasure,I love it when you get so bloodthirsty.**

_**Love,we need to talk about your fasinations with blood.I think your becoming sadistic.**_I said teasingly,his dark chuckle resounding in my head pleasently.I wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Why do I keep you? **He kissed me boldly and smiled.

_**Dare I say my charming personality?**_I was about to say more but Alucard would have nothing of it.

Lets just say I didn't get much sleep.

Ok chappy number ten is up and ready to go!Thanx for putting up with me

Review or I'll short sheet your bed XP


	11. The Endfor now

Ok dear readers,I've lost my inspiriation to write this story right now so consider this to be the end of Part you for your support and helpful next time,BYE!


End file.
